Waltz of the Moon
by Anya Mikato
Summary: One-shot of a little story I came up with. Slight Faye/Spike, set a year after the series ends. This is going on the notion that Spike didn't die, so if you're not into that, don't read it! If you are, please enjoy and review. Thanks!


Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of Cowboy Bebop or its characters. If I did, I'd be out spending mad cash instead or writing this stupid thing. (Hehe...Anya-chan's very bitter today...)  
  
Author's Note: This story was written in a terrible state of confusion, anger, sadness, anxiety, and uncontrollable boredom. Enjoy! Sorry, I'm in a rather strange mood. Anyway, I am a newbie at Cowboy Bebop stories. Plus, I've only seen like seven episodes, but I love it so much I had to write about it. This is set in an alternate universe, where the ending of Cowboy Bebop never happens (well...some of it does, but...whatever. Read & you'll find out).  
  
Waltz of the Moon  
by Anya Mikato  
  
We cannot even begin to fathom what waltz the moon has in store for us to dance. As the light from the moon remains forever constant, so does its eternal serenade of our fates.   
  
It's been one year exactly since...since that whole Syndicate ordeal went down. Not that I keep count, I just got off the phone with Jet, we still keep in touch, and he casually mentioned how long ago it's been. He keeps what happened one year ago very close to heart. He says keeping the past in your heart makes you a stronger person. As much as I love the big lug, I don't necessarily think that way. The past to me has been nothing but...well...the fact that I can't bring myself to talk about it makes it pretty self-explainitory.   
It's also been one year since I...since I last saw Spike Speigel. Not that I care or anything, but Jet casually mentioned that, too. The last time I saw him was in the infirmary, getting stitched up and yelled at by Jet for going gung-ho yet again. He was a crazy son-of-a bitch, I'll tell you that. I didn't even say good bye. I figured he'd be glad to get rid of me, so why waste the time getting made fun of anyway? I just took my things and left. Just like that.  
I still keep in touch with Jet, like I said before. He hasn't seen Spike in a year, either. He told me that he wrote him a letter once, but Jet won't tell me what was in it. I wouldn't even know where he'd be. Again, like I care. But if I could guess what he was doing in this past year, I think I wouldn't be too far off.  
Julia was why he even wanted to stay alive, and when she died, his reason was gone. But Spike loves life too much to let go of it, and so I bet you that's what he's up to right now. Trying to find another reason to live.  
But, I don't care, I don't care, I don't care. It's been one year since all that, and I've managed to move on with my life. I'm still a bounty hunter, but now I'm flying solo. And tonight, there's a bounty for quite a large sum of money (I can't even begin to count the zero's on this guy's head). Jaro Kinakawa, or, as he likes to be called, is being sought after by Arwa Tokagawa, the owner of Reich's Casino, the richest casino in all of the universe. Gambit's been stealing Tokagawa's money for years, and now, thanks to me, Gambit will be at Tokagawa's mercy, and I get _ze cash_! Damn, I love this job.  
I look in the mirror, straighten out my hair, and run a dark red rouge over my lips. I smooth down the creases in my dress, a new green one that I bought for myself a few months ago. I didn't know why I bought it, I really didn't have a reason to. When I tried it on, it made me feel beautiful. Anyway...Tokagawa is throwing some big gala tonight, and he's positive that Gambit will be there. So I figured I might as well do the job looking good (not that I don't anyway).  
I slip on my shoes, fix my hair one last time, pick up my purse, and head out to the door.  


---  


I arrive at the casino. The whole thing's decked out with the works. Along with the flashy lights and pretty wall ornaments was the casino's finest accessory: snotty rich people. I _hate_ snotty rich people. Them and their I'm better than you attitude. I pass by an old woman wearing a fur wrap. I accidentally bump into her. She glares at me. I smile.   
I look around, getting familiar with my settings. I recognize several other bounty hunters among the crowd. __No big deal_,_ I think. Compared to Faye Valentine, these guys are nothing but a bunch of pussies.  
I spot Tokagawa talking to a bunch of security guys near a craps table. I walk over, and wait for him to finish. After, Tokagawa turns around, and catches my eye.  
Ah, Miss Valentine, he says. I never liked his tone of voice. I watch as his eyes run up and down my body.  
Mr. Tokagawa, I say in return. How do you do?  
  
I raise an eyebrow.   
He smiles. I'm afraid you're too late, Miss Valentine. Gambit's been apprehended, he's now being escorted to jail.  
What? That was _my_ job! W-what? By who? Who caught him?  
He shrugged. We don't know.  
I folded my arms. You don't know? Well, then, how are you gonna give them the money?  
If you'd like to know who it is who stole your job, then I suggest you go to the flower garden in the back of the casino.  
The flower garden? What's there?  
Well, the person who delivered Gambit to us wants to remain anonymous, but he certainly deserves the reward. He told me to leave the cash in the flower garden behind the casino. He has done his job, and I will certainly do mine. He glances down at his watch. If you'll excuse me, Miss Valentine, I have duties to attend to.  
I smile. Please, don't let me keep you. I watch as Tokagawa walks out of sight. I start to head behind the casino.   
I'm going to kill him. Whoever's out there waiting in the flower garden. This was my big job. That money's mine. I'm going to take it back.  


---  


As I enter the garden, the aroma of gardenias, white plums, and a hundred other scents overwhelm me. I was never one for flowers, but that didn't mean I didn't appreciate their beauty. I take a look around. The garden was even prettier with the moonlight shining in an angle that made the flowers beam with an almost, ethereal glow. I laugh to myself. Jet's right. I _am_ getting soft. I look up at the moon, and for a second I forget everything. Who I am, where I've been, what I'm doing at this goddamn casino. It's glow was something that entranced me, I lost myself in this sense of peace the moon was giving out. But only for a second. I force myself back down to reality, and scan the area for where the cash would be.  
Amidst a group of red roses was a lighted gazebo. I walk over to it, and sure enough, there it was. __My__ money. It was in a silver briefcase in the middle of the gazebo.  
I yell out. Whoever's out there! You're not getting away so easily! As I talk, I make my way to the gazebo. This was supposed to be _my_ job! This money's __mine_!_ And if you want it, you're gonna have to get it through me! I reach into my purse and pull out my gun.  
A few minutes pass, and there is nothing but silence. Suddenly, I hear a click behind me. I turn around and cock my gun.  
My heart almost stops as a pair of crimson eyes stare back at mine. I should have known.  


---  


  
I keep my gun at his head, as his does to mine. This is the first time in ages where I am unsure of what to do.  
Spike takes a pull of his cigarette, then throws it down, keeping his eyes on my while putting it out. He slowly puts his gun down.  
Long time no see. He flashes me his trademark grin. I lower my gun to my hip.  
It...it sure has been...a long time. I don't know what's wrong with me, but there's something about seeing Spike that...that...I don't know. We spend what seems like forever looking at one another. I finally break the silence. Where have you been? Jet's been worried.  
He smiled. I bet he has. How's the big oaf doing?  
He's keeping busy with his banzai trees.  
  
I've been keeping busy. He nods. I raise my gun again. I'm supposed to kill you.  
He smiles. Go ahead.  
Spike! This was _my_ job! There's a million other bounties out there!  
I'm sure there are.  
Then why this one?!  
He shrugs. I don't know. He smiles again. I don't think they would have been half as fun as this one. I forgot how much fun it was annoying you, Faye.  
I keep the gun pointed to his head. Spike...why did you leave us?  
His eyes change expression. I don't think he expected that question. I don't think I did, either. He looks down. I had to think. Be by myself for a while.  
You didn't have to push us away.  
I know.  
So why did you?  
I guess I thought it'd be easier if I ever lost you...and Jet.  
  
If I ever had to go through what happened with Julia again, I don't know what I'd do. It's been easier pretending I didn't care about you guys, so that if something __did__ happen...it wouldn't hurt as much. He sighed, then shook his head. He bent down to pick up the briefcase. My gun followed his head the entire time. Look, I'm done here. I'll see you later.  
I could tell he wasn't finished healing. I put my gun down and walk towards him. I look into his blood-soaked crimson red eyes. They're more beautiful than ever, with the moonlight shining on them and...stuff...  
I drop the gun and wrap my arm around his neck. I press my lips on his. This kiss...was inevitable. It was foolish of me to resist it for so long. But what perfect time? As I felt his tongue slip into my mouth, that's when I did what we both knew was coming.   
He hunched over as soon as I did so; that's what usually happens when you punch someone in the stomach. I spin around and deliver a kick to his head, forcing him to stumble backwards, falling into the flowers behind him. I take the briefcase and gun in one motion.  
I take a look at him before I leave. You want this money, Spike, you're gonna have to get it. His head pops out of the bushes, and he flashes me his usual mischievous grin. I see the twinkle slowly coming back in his eyes. I aim my gun at the roof of the gazebo, shoot, and part of the room comes crashing down on top of him.   
I run back into the casino, briefcase in hand. I catch Tokagawa's eye, who blinks at me as I call for my ride. I get outside, hop into my ship, and fly; the light of the moon guiding my way.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
